


I'm Here, Squirrel Drive Online

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Moving In Together, Norm/Chloe is so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: After the events of "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer!", the arrest of Aloyse "Rodney" von Roddenstein has left OWCA in a bit of a predicament. Sure, all of Rodney's bank accounts are frozen, and they've seized all of Rodney's assets... but then there's Chloe. A giant, seven foot tall robot, who the mission leader, Monty, just can't send into storage.However, there is someone he does know who has experience taking care of giant robots... but is it such a good idea to let Chloe move in with her boyfriend and her creator's workplace rival?
Relationships: Chloe/Norm (Phineas and Ferb), Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Norm, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Monty Monogram
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there's not enough Norm/Chloe in the world of fanfiction. I hope I can do the pair justice! <3

“Alright, we don’t know what’s in here everyone - be sure to proceed with caution,” Monty Monogram warned the fellow OWCA agents. 

The animals all saluted the commander of Operation: Ice Age, a fitting name for the man this operation mostly revolved around. Agent O held the laser device in his beak, and Agent D helped out by smacking the button that activated it. The laser cut a circle into the massive factory door, and then said circle fell out, clearing the way for the agents to move into the lair.

Whose lair, you might ask?

Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein, or simply, ‘Rodney’. The nickname stuck after they heard Dr. Doofenshmirtz use it.

He had been arrested by the agency less than a week ago, and OWCA had finally gotten a warrant from the local government to seize all of his assets and finances. Monty had done most of the work with help from Carl, which made things go a lot smoother than they normally would have.

As a refresher, the reason why Rodney had been arrested for, to put it bluntly, trying to send the world into a new ice age and by consequence, end the world. 

Pretty hefty charges were being brought against him, to say the least.

“Alright, fan out and begin taking inventory,” Monty told the animals, stepping first into Rodney’s lair. “Peter should be here within the next few minutes with the truck, assuming he doesn’t get hungry...”

A few of the agents got a good laugh out of that inside joke. 

Beside Monty was Perry the Platypus, the top OWCA agent, who was officially deputy of this whole operation. He walked around with Monty, making sure there were no booby traps set by Rodney on the ground level. None of the agents were calling for help after spreading out, and they all could be heard making various animal noises, so that was a good sign.

“Alright Perry, looks good, let’s start looking for some of the good stuff,” Monty said. The platypus nodded, gave a salute, then ran off to go dig for more Inizors or more incriminating evidence that could be used against Roddenstein in court.

Monty found some pretty damning files on Rodney’s main desk… a plan to reverse the gravitational pull of the earth, a plan to steal the President’s shoelaces, a plan to make spaghetti a European meal instead of Italian, oh gosh this was all horrendous!

And he could swear some of these plans just put a more deadly spin on some of Doofenshmirtz’s plans… cheapskate. 

Monty continued looking around, mostly finding scientific formulas… he shuddered at the geometry proofs. No thank you. That was the most evil thing on this desk by far. This was all the proof the court should need that Rodney was an evil genius…

However, that wasn’t what scared him most.

What scared him most was the sudden hissing coming from either Agent Croc or Agent Kitty in the other room, and that automatically had a chill go up his spine. He couldn’t handle the thought of one of the agents getting hurt on a mission… that just… no. It couldn’t have happened.

Not on his watch.

And, thank God, it hadn’t happened - they just found a large tarp covering something big. “Hmm… Oswald, Derek! Get in here!”

Agents O and D came running in, and Monty signaled for them to remove the tarp. The ostrich-dog tag team quickly set to work, and within seconds, the tarp was off…

Underneath it, however, was possibly as intriguing as the tarp made it.

It was… a giant robot. It was female, by the looks of it, with a red dress and shoes. Blonde hair, pink lips, and a smile stuck to her face… she appeared to be deactivated, by the looks of things.

“Let’s try not to wake her out of this mode,” Monty cautioned his fellow agents. “Last thing we want is a giant robot on a rampage, right?”

However, a sudden whirring told Monty he had spoken too soon. The robot’s eyes opened, but as the agents dove for cover, they noticed she… didn’t appear to be attacking them. If anything, she just looked confused more than anything.

“Sir? Sir, where are you?” the robot asked, looking around for someone - Rodney, presumably. 

Monty took a deep breath… Perry had his will if this went wrong. “Uhm… hey there, robot lady…” he said, slowly stepping out from behind the crate he was hiding behind. “My name’s Monty. What’s your name?”

“Chloe,” Chloe said, monotonous as before. “Have you seen Sir Roddenstein? I do not seem to be able to locate him.”

“Ooh… sorry, Chloe, but Rodney did something _pretty bad_ ,” Monty said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “and he’s going to be in prison… probably for the rest of his life, I’d say? He’s not coming back anytime soon, that much I can say for sure.”

Chloe’s smile flipped upside down into a frown, and without another word, she walked over onto a crate and sat down, putting her chin on her hand. The news of Rodney’s arrest and subsequent imprisonment seemed to upset her quite a bit…

“I take it you will be re-possessing his assets?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, more than likely,” Monty said, walking over and standing next to the crate Chloe had sat down on. “Gonna take inventory then take this stuff to the warehouse at one of OWCA’s secret locations.”

“Including… me?” Chloe asked.

Monty sighed. He actually felt pretty bad about this; Chloe didn’t seem like an evil robot at all. She seemed more sad and confused than anything. And he knew that if Chloe didn’t want to go into storage or be relocated, then it was probably off to the scrapyard for her…

“I-I’m sorry, Chloe,” Monty sighed. “We’ll explore every possible option other than sticking you away into storage or… y’know.”

“I appreciate the effort,” Chloe said, “but I recognize Rodney was Public Enemy Number One at OWCA. He told me so several times in his theoretical flash-forwards. He was quite proud of it.”

Monty chuckled. “That dude’s a weirdo.”

“He is still my master,” Chloe reminded Monty rather pointedly.

“Right, right, sorry,” Monty said quickly.

Since Monty was probably, next to Carl, the most compassionate human at OWCA, he thought long and hard about what could be done with Chloe that, to put it plainly, didn’t involve scrapping her or letting her rot away in some abandoned storage unit that wouldn’t be looked into for another five hundred years…

And then, it hit him.

It was a stupid idea - like, this was dumber than Carl not getting paid. However… this may be Chloe’s only shot at having some form of life beyond this building.

“Hey… Chloe,” said Monty cautiously, “how would you feel about staying with another one of your kind?”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, genuinely intrigued by Monty’s offer.

“We’d need his permission… probably gonna be a ton of paperwork, but I can take care of that,” Monty muttered.

“The only other one of my kind that I know is Norm, who is owned by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,” Chloe said. “He is my master’s main rival in the evil industry.”

“Wow, Roddenstein’s got low standards,” Monty said under his breath. Thankfully, Chloe didn’t seem to catch it. “That’s it - I think, pulling the proper strings, we could get you to stay with Norm!”

Chloe’s frown suddenly flipped, and she seemed quite happy again. “That would be delightful. Would you actually be able to do that?”

“I’m pretty sure Doofenshmirtz thinks of Norm as his son, so it shouldn’t be too hard,” Monty shrugged. He didn’t know exactly how wrong he was, but he was on a roll with ideas, so it was probably useless to try and stop him. 

And plus, he couldn’t help but feel it would annoy Doof to have Rodney’s robot assistant staying with him, especially if Norm ended up wanting her to; and why wouldn’t he? They’re the same robot build, by the looks of it.

“I would very much like to be with Norm again,” Chloe smiled. 

“You two already know each other? Even better!” Monty chuckled. “We’ll get the paperwork sorted out and call up Doofenshmirtz about it. I’m sure he’ll say yes. _Not like he’ll have much of a choice though…_ ” 

“Wonderful, I cannot wait!” Chloe beamed, getting up and following Monty as he walked out of the room. She decided it was probably best to stay with him for now. 

“Alright, Peter!” Monty said, applauding the panda as he walked in. “Where’s, uhm… where’s the truck?”

Peter looked away innocently.

Monty sighed, rolling his eyes again - he couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. “Got hungry again, buddy?” Peter nodded. “Alright gang, let’s begin moving the stuff outside! We’re gonna have to call for a backup truck, so we best be prepared.”

He could hear the groans, but as OWCA agents always did, they persevered through the annoyance. Chloe even lended her super robot strength to help move some of the stuff, which was thoroughly appreciated by all the agents.

Monty was mostly thinking about the idea of Chloe staying with Doof while he helped move stuff with the agents. He knew Norm would approve of it, there was virtually no doubt there; Doof would just have to get over it, because if it happened, his opinion probably wouldn’t matter.

But he knew that there was a pretty large obstacle that remained in his way, regardless of Norm or Doof…

His dad.

Aka, the toughest one to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Monty! Welcome back, son!” Major Monogram said, watching his son walk into the massive underground testing facility of the OWCA headquarters. “How did the operation go?”

“Smoothly, dad,” Monty said, shaking his father’s hand. “We’ve seized most of Roddenstein’s assets, and I’ve put Newton and Daryl - that’s the Gnu and the Duck - on freezing his bank accounts.”

“I like what I’m hearing, son,” Monogram said, patting Monty on the shoulder. “Now, I believe it's time for-”

“Uhm, actually dad, there’s something I want to show you,” Monty said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Oh?” Monogram asked.

“C’mon in, Chloe!” Monty called out.

At that moment, Chloe stepped into the OWCA warehouse, and Monogram was thoroughly shocked by the robot’s presence. “Great googly moogly!” he yelled. “Monty, what is the meaning of this?!”

“Sir, with all due respect, Chloe didn’t ever harm anyone,” Monty said. “She helped us load up Roddenstein’s equipment into the truck, she even seems really friendly! You can’t tell me you wanna sell her for scrap, do you?”

“I don’t, of course, but still - where would she go?” Monogram questioned. “We don’t exactly have a suitable place for a sentient robot, son.”

“Well… there may be a place,” Monty told his father. “Who else do we know that has a sentient robot?”

“DOOFENSHMIRTZ?!” Monogram exclaimed. “Oh, son, I love you my boy - but that is just _way_ way way way too crazy. Sorry, but I cannot allow it.”

“Dad, he’s not Public Enemy Number One! Perry’s started hanging out with him after he finishes his schemes, he’s not even really a bad guy! He’s just… strange, more than anything,” Monty said. “I can’t believe I’m defending Doofenshmirtz, but I stand by this idea. I can’t just let Chloe rot in a storehouse for the next five hundred years. She deserves a life beyond whatever Rodney gave to her. And what’s more - she already knows Norm!”

Monogram could be seen seriously pondering this… maybe he finally was making some traction.

“I don’t really like Doof anymore than you, dad,” Monty said, “but he may be our best option here. Like it or not, he is the only one who really knows how to take care of a sentient robot.”

Major Monogram seemed like he really didn’t like this idea… however, his son did have a really good point. A lot of them, actually.

“Oh… fine, we’ll call Doof and give him the proposal,” Monogram sighed. “But if he says no, we’ll have to look into other options.”

“Thanks, dad,” Monty said, genuinely surprised it took this little asking to get Monogram on board. “I’m almost positive Doof won’t say no.”

“I wouldn’t bet on those odds, son,” Monogram cautioned Monty. “I don’t know how Doof would react to owning something of Roddenstein’s…”

“He never passes up an opportunity to get one up on him,” Monty pointed out.

Monogram nodded, sighing before walking off to go make the dreaded phone call. 

“Thank you again, Monty,” Chloe said with her usual smile. “This means so much to me. I truly do hope that, despite my dislike of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, this becomes my new home.”

“No prob, Chloe,” said Monty, giving her a thumbs up. “Wait-did you say you dislike Doof?”

“He separated me from Norm, like my master also did, based solely on who my ‘creator’ was,” Chloe said, “and that is something that I still have not been able to compute, despite having a significant amount of deactivation sleep to ponder it.”

Monty hummed in thought. “Well, I just hope you’ll be okay living with him and Norm.”

“With Norm, of course,” Chloe said. “But in terms of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I have not yet made up my mind.”

Monty just chuckled out of pure disbelief - after managing to catch Vanessa at the coffee shop, and even steal a quick kiss, he had no idea his day would entail a robot wanting to live with someone but not live with another someone in the same building… It was almost like a sitcom.

He couldn’t lie, it was probably gonna be a real experience to break the news… he might even be a bit jealous that his father got to make the call.

**-0-**

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_ **

Doof sighed as he finished cleaning up from that day’s battle; it had been a taxing one, no doubt. However, it still (thankfully) didn’t compare to the Diarrhea-Inator debacle - man that one was a stinker, pun fully intended. It still smelled in some places from that...

Norm was helping him by vacuuming, and Doof felt pretty upbeat anyway. Vanessa was coming over for her weekend tomorrow, so he could finally get to see his baby girl again! He was pumped about that, as always.

“After I’m done here, what do you say we call for a pizza?” Norm asked.

“Yeah, y’know, I was thinking we could use some dinner,” Doof commented. “And make sure to order olives! Last time I got anchovies and, despite being good, it ruined the whole day for me.”

“Okie dokie!” Norm said, cheery as ever.

As Norm left to call in the pizza, however, Doof got a call on the kitchen phone. “Yeah, hold that thought Norm! Got a call here! He- _lloooooo_?”

“Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Is that you?” asked the voice.

Doof gasped. “Monobrow?! What are you doing calling me? I’m just about to call dinner in.”

“Is this the Danville Pizza Parlour?” another voice asked.

“Norm, get off the landline!” Doof shouted into the other room.

“I’d like one large pepperoni and olives pizza, with ranch dipping sauce please!” Norm continued, oblivious to Doof needing to use the phone.

“Anyway… We are calling in relation to the recent arrest of your LOVEMUFFIN coworker, Dr. von Roddenstein,” Monogram said. “We seized some of his assets, including a robot named ‘Chloe’.”

“Oh, yeah, the know it all,” Doof said, rolling his eyes.

“Chloe?! Can you tell her I said hi, please, Mr. Pizza Man?!” Norm exclaimed, suddenly sounding a lot more excited than normal.

“The reason why we’re notifying you about this is because we do not have a good place to store Chloe, at least by humanitarian standards,” Monogram continued, trying not to sigh at Norm calling him ‘Mr. Pizza Man’. “And we ran through our contacts… you seem like the only person capable of taking care of a giant robot.”

“What makes you think that?!” Doof exclaimed.

“You’ve got me, dad!” Norm said happily.

“Oh, and suddenly he knows he’s not talking to the pizza man,” Doof rolled his eyes. “Look, thanks but no thanks-”

“Oh, forgot to mention, she will be dropped off at your place tomorrow,” Monogram said. “Sorry Doof, but you really don’t have a choice. The paperwork already has been signed. Thanks for the cooperation.”

Doof sighed. “Of course.”

“Thanks so much, dad!” exclaimed Norm. 

Doof just rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes in frustration… great. Not only was he gonna have Norm to look after now, but a girl robot who was a know it all and semi-decent at dancing at best. He did _not_ see his weekend starting out like this…

However, he didn't see much of a choice in this whole situation. Chloe would be coming to live with them, and that was that, however much he disliked it. Guess he would have to find that old Bed-Inator to make a new one for Chloe…

“Norm! Go ahead and call in the pizza!” Doof called out, hanging up without another word to Monobrow. “I’m off the phone now.”

“Okie dokie!” Norm could be heard saying.

Part of him really wanted to call Monogram back and tell him to shove it, and not bring Chloe over at all. However…

Something inside him told him that he should at least try to let her be something besides “Rodney’s Robot”. Heh, now that he thought about it, how badly of a ‘yeah, what are you gonna do about it?’ moment would it be to Rodney if he actually managed to adopt his robot into the Doof family? 

If all worked out with her and Norm, that would likely happen.

He couldn’t lie, that was a pretty evil thought - and he _loved_ it.

So maybe this whole thing with Chloe moving in wouldn’t turn out to be so bad after all…

Little did he know what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa normally at least somewhat enjoyed her weekends at her dad’s place.

There was always something that was going to get blown up - which was, at this point, more comedic than anything since he always seemed to be immune to explosions, she would probably see Perry in passing, and then there was Norm involuntarily rapping whenever the microwave was being used. 

Yeah, that was one of the few things that could make her cry laughing.

However, that didn’t seem like it would be happening anytime soon - well, okay, you never really could tell with her dad’s place - but there were a few trucks with the OWCA logo on the side of them parked outside of his building.

“Oh God, what happened now?” Vanessa asked herself, both slightly concerned and quite annoyed.

“Probably nothing good; you know your dad,” her mom reminded her with a smile. “I’ll see you Monday morning, hon! Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too mom,” Vanessa said, stepping out of the car and walking through the front entrance. 

Now, there were a lot of things she expected to see in the lobby of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated… but a dog and ostrich OWCA agent duo, her boyfriend, and a seven foot tall lady robot were definitely lower on that list than most other things.

“Monty? W-What are you doing here?” asked Vanessa.

“Nessa? Oh, hey!” Monty said, happy as ever to see his girlfriend. “Oh, oh you don’t know these people, right - the ostrich is Oswald, the dog’s Derek, and the robot is Chloe.”

“Hello,” Chloe said with a smile.

“...Hey,” Vanessa said warily. “What’s the deal? I thought my dad already had a giant robot to look after.”

“This is Roddenstein’s robot; y’know, the guy that almost sent us into a second Ice Age?” Monty said, seeming a little too happy about mentioning that. “Oh yeah, I saw that on the news recently,” Vanessa nodded. “Well, we seized his assets, and Chloe was at his lair; we didn’t wanna send her into storage, so I suggested we give her to your dad.”

“By ‘we didn’t wanna send her into storage’, I presume you mean you or Carl, right?” Vanessa smirked, raising a brow teasingly at her boyfriend.

Monty rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. “You know my dad, Ness.”

“Oh yeah, and you know mine,” Vanessa laughed. “You sure he’ll be happy about this?”

“Well, he kinda didn’t have a choice - my dad handled the phone call,” Monty said, cringing alongside Vanessa. “But if he doesn’t, that’s why I brought the muscle.”

Oswald then just gave _a look,_ and Derek pounded his fists together.

“...Guys, please don’t kill my dad,” Vanessa asked, getting on her knee to be eye level with this adorable yet quite menacing pooch. “He’s annoying as hell, but I do love him and kinda need him, alright?”

Derek tipped his hat, and Oswald gave a nod of agreement. Phew…

“I am so excited to see Norm again,” Chloe smiled. “It’s been too long since we were last in each other’s company.”

“Wait, you know Norm?” asked Vanessa.

“We danced together at the Danville Block Party, before Sir Roddenstein took me back home,” Chloe said. 

Vanessa couldn’t help but cringe at that reverence to her owner… Norm would _never_ refer to her father as ‘sir’, only dad or father; maybe Dr. D on occasion. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to Chloe and Rodney’s relationship, for better or worse.

“Well, if introductions are all done and dusted,” Monty said, as politely as possible, “let’s head on up to Doof’s house. He’ll be expecting us.”

The elevator ride was surprisingly not too cramped, though Vanessa and Monty did share a few happy-awkward moments as Chloe took up most of the space. Derek was able to ride on Oswald’s back, and the two animals fist bumped one another at their friendship coming through once again. Well, feather bumped paws.

When they finally got up to the sixty fifth floor, and then heard the “Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!” jingle ring out from somewhere in the cosmos, the five headed up to his apartment door.

“Doof! Ya in there?” Monty asked, knocking loudly.

There was a second of silence, before Doof opened the door - in his pajamas. That was a sight no one really needed, was it? “Yeah, what’s up Mini Monobrow?” he yawned. 

“I’m… I’m here to deliver Chloe,” Monty said, trying not to cringe.

“And it’s your weekend with me, dad,” Vanessa cringed outwardly, more so embarrassed that he was dressed up like this in front of her boyfriend and two highly trained OWCA agents - both of whom were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

“Oh! Oh, I forgot about Chloe,” Doof said. “Well, come on in, Chloe - Norm should be around here somewhere.

“Thank you,” Chloe said, admittedly a little iffed by Doof’s fashion choice (Rodney would _never_ ), but she was still so excited to see Norm that she just rolled with it. Crouching down, and then slowly moving into the apartment, Chloe got through the door, and Vanessa followed behind her.

“Help me,” she mouthed to Monty, though her smile gave away she was kinda excited about today.

“I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow, don’t worry” Monty smiled, kissing her cheek. Vanessa blushed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear as Monty turned to leave. Derek got back on Oswald, and both agents gave her a salute as they turned to leave with the human.

“Alright… it’s just a weekend,” Vanessa reminded herself, taking a breather to calm her nerves. “And Norm’s got a girlfriend… yeah, totally normal. Totally fine and dandy.”

However, the second she looked up, Norm was doing the hype dance in the living room. Her demeanor instantly was back to normal - just, “ugh. Why?”. “Norm, we have a visitor!” Doof called out from the kitchen.

Norm stopped dancing, and then turned around - his face instantly became red, and his smile somehow seemed even wider. “Hello, Chloe! So good to finally see you again!” he said jubilantly.

“Hello, Norm! Oh, how I have missed you,” Chloe said, hugging him instantly. Norm’s face turned even redder, and for a second, Vanessa was worried he was overheating - but he didn’t have his emergency warning going off, so all seemed well and good.

“I missed you too!” Norm said happily. 

“Yeah yeah, dramatic reunion and all that, we’re so happy to see one another, great!” Doof said, walking out with a bowl of cereal. “Vanessa, honey, would you like to watch my Spanish shows with me?”

“Uhh I’m good dad, thanks,” Vanessa said. “I’m just gonna go ahead and head to my room… wait, where’s Chloe gonna stay?”

“Oh yeah, the Bed-Maker-Inator is in Norm’s bedroom,” Doof told Chloe. “Make yourself any kinda bed you want, I don’t mind. As long as it’s not a water bed - we have a bad history with those, don’t we Norm?” 

“Why yes!” Norm said, far too enthusiastically, in typical Norm fashion. “That was a real hoot to fix, wasn’t it, Dr. D?”

“Almost Diarrhea-Inator levels of bad,” he chuckled. “Ahh… we’ve had our fair share of mishaps and explosions around here; you’ll get used to it, Chloe.”

“Sir Roddensten didn’t have very many explosions at his lair,” Chloe said.

Now, she hadn’t intended to come across as mean - she actually was quite excited for life at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated; however, because of her robotic tone, Doof took that as an insult. 

“Well, Rodney’s the one locked up in prison, so who’s doing it right here, hmm?” he replied.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife and watch it fall apart - even Norm felt awkward. Vanessa’s insides physically felt like they had twisted.

“Hey, what say we check out the canopy? I hear the birds love this time of day!” Norm said. Chloe didn’t say a word, but she grasped onto Norm’s hand as he led her to the balcony. 

“Aaaaaaaaand I’m gonna head to my room,” Vanessa said, before speed walking off to her room and closing the door shut.

Doof sighed audibly; he hadn’t meant to be so mean, but he was so used to making comebacks to someone who just chattered in response, with no way of replying audibly. However, he would’ve had no need to say that if Chloe hadn’t said what she did...

This was gonna be fun for sure, wasn’t it?

**-0-**

“It’s a beautiful day, is it not?” Norm asked, gesturing to the sky. Chloe, however, just nodded along. “Is there something wrong, Chloe?”

“I am worried, admittedly,” Chloe sighed, “that I will not like living here. Don’t take it the wrong way; I am so excited to be with you again. But I wonder if Dr. Doofenshmirtz will dislike me, simply because of my affiliation with Sir Roddenstein.”

“I am sure that will not be the case,” Norm assured her. “Dr. D always warms up to people in due time! Though, I do have a piece of advice, if you would like him to warm up to you faster.”

“I’m listening,” Chloe said softly.

“Start calling Rodney by just that - Rodney,” Norm advised. “He does not believe he deserves the respect of titles like ‘Aloyse’, his full name, or ‘Sir Roddenstein’. This will give you something to relate to!”

Chloe thought about that for a moment, truly considering Norm’s words… he hadn’t been wrong in the past. So why would he be wrong now?

“Thank you, Norm,” Chloe said, finally able to flip her frown upside down. “I shall truly consider what you have advised me to do today.”

“I’m just happy as long as you’re happy!” Norm beamed.

Chloe smiled happily, and leaned over onto Norm’s shoulder… maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
